Divide the polynomials.
Explanation: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of splitting the quotient into multiple quotients: $\dfrac{6x^2-4x-3}{x}=\dfrac{6x^2}{x}-\dfrac{4x}{x}-\dfrac{3}{x}$ Now let's try to cancel common factors in the resulting terms. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{6x^2}{x}&=6x \\\\ -\dfrac{4x}{x}&=-4 \end{aligned}$ $-\dfrac{3}{x}$ doesn't have common factors so it has to stay as it is. In conclusion, this is the result of dividing the polynomials: $6x-4-\dfrac{3}{x}$ [I want to see a different way of performing the division.]